The invention relates to molding trim, and more particularly, to an extruded molding trim for vehicles, appliances and the like, which has a one piece integral construction including a longitudinally extending upper strip-like portion and spaced apart leg portions 14 extending perpendicularly downwardly therefrom, the leg portions having outwardly extending tabs, for attachment to an underside of a part of a vehicle, appliance and the like, when the leg portions are inserted through slots in the part to secure the extruded molding trim to the part.
Molding trims, including extruded molding trims, are well known in the art, where usually separate fastening means are used to secure a molding trim to a part of the vehicle, and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,400 discloses a metal dart clip for securing a rubber or plastic impact strip on a vehicle bumper, where U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,839 discloses an engaging member, similar to the above dart clip, secured to a rocker, side or hood trim strip for engaging the trim strip to the surface of an automobile. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,444 discloses a molding support assembly for mounting a molding strip on an automobile body including an intermediate piece connected to the molding strip and support pegs secured to the intermediate piece whereby the support pegs are attached to the base wall of the automobile body by snapping into attachable linings mounted in the base wall to secure the molding strip to the automobile body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,664 discloses an elongated extruded strip adapted to be mechanically secured to a slotted sheet-like substrate, the strip being provided with longitudinally spaced apart teeth which are forced through the slots of the substrate. Heat is then applied to the portions of the teeth which project through the slots to form a head or bead on the ends of the teeth and thereby mechanically secure the strip to the substrate. The strip includes a resilient adhesive tape on the inner wall thereof to allow the strip to deform when pressed against the substrate to force the teeth to project further through the slots to ensure a tight securement. The teeth may have an arrowhead at the free end thereof when the substrate is of uniform thickness, where the arrowhead is forced through the slot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,328 discloses fastener means for an interior trim panel including a pushed-in stud which is secured to a panel to secure the panel to a retainer. The stud includes a shank provided with a tapered free end and bar-like projections so that one set of the projections engages the lower surface of the retainer 50. The projections are annular rings which are made to extend only from opposite sides of the shank to provide flat shank portions therebetween to facilitate turning of the shank to effect assembly of the stud head to the panel. The stud displaces the retainer in a longitudinal direction to effect axial alignment between the stud shank and the hole in the retainer.
Accordingly, there is presently a need for an extruded molding trim that can be easily and inexpensively manufactured, and which provides a simple and quick method for attaching the extruded molding trim to a part of a vehicle, appliance and the like, in which the attachment means thereof are an integral part of the extruded molding trim, in that the extruded molding trim and the attachment means are formed in a one piece construction.